C Y R O D I I L: A Lesson in Spelling
by Juna Maleus
Summary: A cute little one shot about a class of little children in the Imperial City learning how to spell the name of their home province.


_Author's Note: This is a very short, quick piece of social commentary, placed into the small package of an adorable one-shot. There is something I've noticed a lot here in the Oblivion Fan Fic Community... many do not know how to properly spell Cyrodiil. I can't blame you... back in April 2008, when I first started writing Fan Fiction, I misspelled Cyrodiil also! Who knew there were two 'I's!? Then I got to thinking... spelling Cyrodiil wrong is probably a huge problem in the actual province itself! Har har. This is meant to be light and funny... So don't get angry! :D_

C-Y-R-O-D-I-I-L

"Now class," the Imperial teacher smiled at her class of little ones, "it's time for a quaint history lesson on our beloved province! Now," she looked around, glowing as she glimpsed into each of their beady eyes as they looked back with hardly the same excitement, "What is the name of our home?"

One of the Imperial children raised their hand eagerly, waving it about with anticipation. The teacher called upon the boy.

"The Imperial City," he answered bluntly, thinking he was obviously right. In a way he was, of course, thought the teacher with a smile.

"No," she quipped calmly, "That's where we live, but I was looking for the _bigger_ answer," she said with simple words, "Anyone else? Someone must know! Don't be afraid to answer!"

A quiet girl near the back of the class raised her hand, the daughter of one of the Imperial City's prominent Battle Mages.

"Yes Emelia?"

The little girl grinned widely as she spoke proper Cyrodiilic, "We live on Nirn, also considered Mundus."

The teacher was taken aback by the girl's deep knowledge, no less than the product of the stories she was likely told by her Arcane-specialized parents. Intelligent, but thinking too broadly.

"That is also correct, but you're thinking _too big_," the teacher clasped her hands together as she looked around for other answers. Another little girl raised her hand regretfully, seemingly annoyed by the lack of knowledge among her peers.

"Julia! Do you have an answer?"

"It's Cyrodiil, _ruled_ by Emperor Uriel Septim VII," she said with bitter sarcasm.

"Finally! That's the answer I was looking for!" the teacher ecstatically announced, "Now, who can spell it?"

Another boy looked at her brightly, waving his hand about.

"Yes?"

"S-E-A-R-O-D-I-L-L."

"No, not close at all."

She switched to another child raising their hand, "Cato?"

"C-Y-R-O-D-I-L," he pronounced each letter with confidence.

"Close," she let out a little sigh, "Children, this is something you'll encounter a lot. Many adults who live in this blessed province are in the same boat as you are! Many cannot spell Cyrodiil." She moved to the large piece of parchment draped across a board for all to see.

"I'm going to teach all of you how to spell _Cyrodiil_," she remarked with energy as she dipped her quill in ink, "Everyone get out their tablets, some paper, and a quill!"

The class followed suit, some with more eagerness than others. They clumsily dipped their quills in ink and readied themselves. Some of the students decided to not wait, thinking they could spell it themselves, regardless if it was correct or not.

"Alright, get ready! First," she paused as she wrote, "C, as in cat," She continued to write and say the letters out loud, "Y as in yellow, R as in rat, O as in Orc, D as in dog, I as in iron, another I, and L as in lizard!" She turned around back to the class, the sound of moving quills and rustling paper filling the room with the music of children at work, "That is how we spell Cyrodiil!"

The children finished up writing, the teacher passing through each row, glimpsing at each paper to see if they were correct. A few times she had to stop, finding some of the students were stubborn to her attempts to teach them. But eventually, she got all of them to spell Cyrodiil _correctly_.

Returning to the front of class, the teacher brightly said, "Class, good work! But please remember, that there are two 'I's in Cyrodiil, not one, even if it sounds like there is only one. If you learn anything today, please may it be that!"


End file.
